


A Letter From The Warden-Commander

by AlmostCanon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostCanon/pseuds/AlmostCanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has a problem, the Warden might have a solution for the rebel mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter From The Warden-Commander

Dear Serah Hawke,

I know this letter may never find you, but I am still compelled to write you. I’ve heard rumors of what took place in Kirkwall. Unfortunately, there might not be time for pleasantries. Is Anders still with you? I don’t ask for you to oust him, but please listen to my tale for I believe it may help.

Recently, I had to visit Redcliffe for business. It’s a beautiful place, but something besides the stone always knots my stomach. The feeling however reminded me of when I meet a young boy there years ago. He was processed by a demon. In order to save the child, I was given a choice that required a blood sacrifice, a large amount of lyrium, or a group of mages working in tandem. Either way, a mage must enter the fade to find and fight the entity of the spirit possession. 

As always, one must be careful about any time spent in the fade. Threats were made. Deals were offered, promises to help me at the cost of the boy’s future. I denied all, and fought for his life and he lives today. To do so without the loss of human life is a narrow path, but it can be done.

I believe that something similar can be done with Justice. If any part of spirit I know is left, you might be able to talk him down, and show the injustices they are committing against each other. If not, please still offer this solution if Anders has been looking.

Everyone from my former party knows the tale, the Arl of Redcliffe, First Enchanter Irving, and various other circle mages. If Anders accepts, find me or any of the others. I even give you permission to use my name for Warden business. Or, if you are more comfortable you can try it yourself at wherever this letter has found you.

The path is there if you wish to take it. My only regret is that this thought hadn’t come to me sooner so Carver could have securely passed it on to you. As a warden, I’m not allowed to take sides, but I personally have faith you’ll make the right choice.

Sincerely,

The Warden-Commander


End file.
